


Save Your Love - KCAUWEEK Day 1: All Human

by klarolineagainnaturally



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, feel like pure shit just want a high school romance, kcauweek202
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolineagainnaturally/pseuds/klarolineagainnaturally
Summary: (Susie Save Your Love - Allie X, Mitski inspired). For Klaroline AU week 2020. Day 1: All Human: High school party AU. After being forced into attending a party by his younger brother, Klaus intends to sit by himself until the whole thing is over, but his thoughts are soon occupied by Caroline's presence.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Save Your Love - KCAUWEEK Day 1: All Human

The party was a bit of a drag, but his younger, more party-inclined brother, Kol, had forced him along through the level of emotional blackmailing that only he could master. Klaus hadn’t listened to much of it as Kol wove a tale to their mother of an innocent young teen in need of socialisation lest he die right there on the floor — he only caught the wink once his mother faltered. “Oh Niklaus, don’t be so selfish and accompany your brother,” were her words earlier that evening. And though Rebekah cried about wanting to tag along, their mother quickly shut that down in favour of Kol’s mischievous ‘girl’s night’ idea.   


“Cheer up, Nik,”  Kol eagerly told him, draping himself onto the porch bench beside him. The Lockwood mansion was the perfect location to drink away from the  judgemental and prying eyes of parents — secluded and outrageously large, not that he could say anything when his home was just as big. Their classmates were in and out of the mansion, bottles and cups in hands, and quite frankly, too rambunctious for his sober mind to handle.

“Well, considering you have made me your designated driver, I don’t find there is much to cheer up about,” he grumbled in between sips of his single permitted beer, “Don’t you have some girls to bother with your obnoxious ways?”   


“Now now, brother, the night is young. I am looking for a very special girl to give my attention to this evening,” Kol fired back with a wag of his finger. Klaus could swear his brother was secretly a five-hundred-year-old character out of a Shakespeare novel; his flair for the dramatic was amusing at best and concerning at worst.   


“You mean someone older.”   


“Hey, I cannot help my attraction to the mature ladies.” Kol’s arms were raised and he sank back against the cushions. “They have something most girls my age are lacking.”   


“A driver’s license?”

Kol’s brittle grin held firmly before he got up to make his closing sober words of the night. “Don’t be bitter that I command attention whereas you’re Little Miss Loner all the time at school.”

“Kol, don’t be so sure I won’t decorate the cafeteria in your Mister Men collection for that insult.”

  
“You wouldn’t,” Kol challenged before lifting his chin. “Besides, I keep them well hidden.”

“Dinosaur patterned box underneath your bed, back-left,” Klaus retorted sharply.   


Kol had made a few steps but paused at the revelation, clearing his throat before he continued on into the mansion.

Kol wasn’t entirely wrong. Klaus didn’t concern himself with many others in the Senior class; they weren’t much to pay mind of. Except her.   


Caroline Forbes stumbled out of the heavy mansion doors with a phone attached to her right ear. “Hey, I just...think we should talk,” she slurred, slumping onto an adjacent porch swing.

Her relationship with the less kind of the two Salvatore brothers was a sore visual, most people aware of their tumultuous romance. Caroline wanted what her friend Elena had with Stefan Salvatore and Damon was sleazy enough to take advantage while pining after his own brother’s girlfriend. It was hard not to notice Damon’s dismissive nature when Caroline tried so hard to initiate romantic gestures. Klaus often found his eyes wandering to the blonde’s sombre reaction to being left alone at lunch, stifling the fantasy of joining her.   


“I can’t— no,” she fumbled, pressing a hand to her head as she processed her thoughts. “You have to pink— pick me up, Damon.”   


She was Miss Mystic Falls, the future Valedictorian, and would have been the School President if not for Tyler’s Lockwood’s aggressive daddy-slash-mayor-sponsored campaign. Sure, she was a little gossipy, but her positively grating ambition was an admirable light in their dead-end town. Now, her usual chirpy demeanour was a drunken mess of curls and smeared mascara as she argued poorly into the phone.

“Yes— yes— I’ll wait on the…”

He could hear her rack her brains for the word.

“Veranda,” Klaus finished for her, quietly muttering into his bottle.   


Caroline took a short look at Klaus and repeated, “...Veranda.”   


With that last word, the disconnecting beep sounded and she slowly pulled her phone down into her lap. They hadn't been alone together for at least a year, an unnerving thought to be sure. Klaus settled himself with the fact of her being picked up in a short while. He could deal with five minutes of uncomfortable silence as she sniffled into her drunken hiccups.

However, the estimated five-minute wait became ten minutes and that quickly became twenty. It was clear that Caroline Forbes was waiting for no one. Klaus took a few side-glances, hoping one of her friends would take her back into the party before she made a horrible mistake in driving herself in a drunk state.   


“I didn’t think you’d be interested in a party,” finally escaped her ruby painted lips as she rolled her head to view him.

The shock of her voice addressing him would have been enough to freeze him instantly, but he coughed out the nervous vibration in his throat. “And you know all about my interests, love? Been watching me at school, have we?”

  
Her forced laugh was musical to his ears as he readied himself for a battle of words. She replied as soberly as she could, a slow drag to each syllable, “Well, it’s kinda hard not to notice someone so miserable all the time. You think I don’t remember our junior year project? Daddy’s not nice to you and so you hate everything.”

Instead of a battle, she most expertly trounced his spirit. Miss Mystic Falls had an inside-out knowledge of every family in town as expected. Yet unexpectedly, he didn’t think she would even retain their project in her memory. He had to catch himself every time he felt her company was becoming too enjoyable, resorting to snarky comments to cover it. He thought it would be another blip in her high school experience. 

“I would watch yourself. We aren’t friends,” Klaus growled and took a warning glance at her.

“Because you have  _ so  _ many of those, right?” Caroline smiled lazily, pulling herself up from the swing to wrap herself around the wooden column by the steps.

His jaw clenched, his patience for her usually charming character wearing thin as she verbally maimed him.

“You know why  _ you  _ don’t have any friends?” Her steps took her opposite him, leaning against the porch banister. “Because you don’t even  _ try  _ to understand people.” 

That last blow was enough to boil over his temper.

Klaus rose from his seat with determination, their bodies inches apart. “I understand enough to know Damon isn’t coming to pick you up and that you’re dumber than I thought if you think he is.”

“You don’t know him. Not like I do,” Caroline attempted to fire back, a quiver in her lip as she ended her sentence.

“I know he doesn’t deserve you.”

That declaration shut her up, her lips parting ever so slightly. If she were in a more sober state, he would want to kiss her right there on the porch, but he knew their heated stare wouldn’t be enough to warrant such a break in her fidelity.

She finally took a sobering sigh, nodding as she looked down. “You’re probably right,” she paused, “about him not coming.”

Klaus swallowed, mirroring her action. His agitation had faded into guilt as he watched her wander away from him.

“Caroline.”

“Mm?” Her head turned slowly and she waited with heavy eyelids for his words.   


“I have a car.”

“And?”

He narrowed his eyes before straightening his posture. “Oh— right— Do you need a lift?”

He had to admit her  analysing gaze was rather disarming, but in a delightful surprise to him, a breathy giggle left her mouth. “I would like that.”


End file.
